Drabble Series: Phantom Stallion
by Bellaria
Summary: New oneshot up, I do not own Phantom Stallion, I do however enjoy shaking up Terri Farley's characters :D:D
1. Drabbles 1 to 6

**Drabble No1 jerk**

She skips the part where she calls him a jerk and slams the porch door before he can say a word.

He stands there wondering why she passed out the middle man because even though it was a hundred degree day and scorching, he'd never felt so cold.

**Drabble no2 snow**

It's Christmas and sitting on Ace in the cold is _not _her idea of fun. It gets even worse when a something wet and cold impacts on the back of her neck sliding down the back of her flannelette shirt past her deer hide jacket and making her shiver with cold.

Blue eyes narrow as the dripping snow trails down her back and Jake Ely knows he's dead.

**Drabble no3 hurt**

Perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas to get so mad at him in a school corridor in front of her class, that she ends up slamming a door and in the end tears a centimeter of skin off her thumb.

Sitting in the nurses office with it bleeding and brown mustang eyes surveying it the same way she is, she hisses as he draws the plaster over it tight. "You always end up hurt." It sounds more like an accusation than anything and she can't figure out which hurts more, her thumb or her heart.

**Drabble no4 gone**

He'd see her sitting on that rock, a book draping loose in her fingers with an expression fixed far on the mountains and know that Sam's heart had gone galloping with that stallion she loved so much.

**Drabble no5 wonder**

Sometimes he wondered if it was bad that he liked to see her get mad at him. To watch as she perched her fists on slim hips and just glared and he felt happy though he didn't show it, because for once her attention wasn't on anything but him.

**Drabble no6 because**

When he asked her why she'd gotten so angry, she suddenly forgot exactly why and she hated how he did that, it made her annoyed, annoyed led to angry. So instead she turned on her heel and stomped off, "because."


	2. Drabble no7: Bragging Rights

**Drabble no7 bragging rights**

The bonfire burnt high and people watched the flames with awe whilst munching on the odd treat or two in the form of Gram's chocolate chip cookies and mingling amongst one another.

Sam stood off to the side eating her own cookie and watching the crowd of friends and family. Cody, now two and half years old proud he could walk had his own cookie jammed halfway in his mouth and was displaying his new teeth to his mother and father whilst Bryanna held a tired baby girl in her arms. Wyatt himself had his hands full with the one year old Jaxom who wanted a cookie for himself.

Sam just watched her happy family and smiled a little to herself moving her gaze further on. Her eyes settled on the form of her best friend Jen and her long time boyfriend Ryan. Coffee brown and white blonde they made a striking match. Jen dressed in a white peasant style skirt and red scoop necked top with bows on it. While Ryan wore simple jeans and a white dress shirt an arm draped about the blondes shoulder as they talked over training methods with Mac Ely.

Ryan really was really stepping into the cowboy persona and he mixed better than his father ever had. He was going to have his greatest buffer taken away when Jen finally set off for her Ivy League college. Sam herself had gotten into a good college and was planning on taking ranching and agricultural studies courses and the bonfire was a farewell party for them somewhat a tradition now.

Sam brushed the edge of her black pleated mini skirt, and tugged at the loose jersey shirt keeping her warm in the cool night air. For a moment she tipped her head back and listened to the soft guitar strumming and murmur of voices as she looked up at the sky littered with stars as if a child had taken a piece of dark cardboard and thrown silver glitter over it, they shone down her in a complicated pattern she'd never really taken the proper time to study.

She'd miss the wide open spaces, her family and its every growing capacity sometimes she wondered what her mom would think of her all grown up and with three younger siblings? A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and bloomed as she caught a fresh scent of pine and shampoo before a warm hand enveloped her own.

"sorry I took so long, Quinn's being a pain," a warm voice rumbled in her ear.

Giving his hand a squeeze but not looking away from the sky just yet, Sam breathed in deeply, "I know."

Even now she could hear the other Ely boys laughing over the fact that she was wearing his track jersey with the name Ely on the back and half covering her skirt. She didn't even have to look to the side to know what he was wearing, black jeans and a simple untucked black dress shirt that had the top few buttons open so she could see the white wife beater underneath it. She'd once told him he looked good in black and some how he started wearing the black shirts more and more when he was around her.

Her lips tilted up slightly as she finally looked up at his face. Quickly she stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the lips hurriedly retreating before he could get too embarrassed in that shy cowboy way, or try to drag her in for more.

Mustang eyes blinked at her in confusion, "what was that for?"

Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled, "to give them something to talk about."

And with that she sashayed off into the crowd to sweep up her baby sister and brother, letting Cody hold onto her skirt as she led them to bed.

It was then that Jake realized what she'd done and while one side of him, (his male ego) swelled, the other side groaned cause he knew he was gonna get shit from his brothers now even though he'd snagged the best one about.

So maybe he did have extreme bragging rights…

** BR **

**Authors note: **Well self explanatory and set in the future I suppose, one day i might come back to it and expand from it... we'll see tell me if you like yes or no?


	3. Drabble no8: Finally

**Drabble no8 finally**

For a moment the two of them just stood there in surprise, and for that moment her mind blanked and she wondered just what was Jake Ely, second year college student, doing in front of her, didn't he have school? Why were they in the middle of Darton high schools canteen? Why was Darrell and half the student body whooping and cheering? And why the hell was her jaw almost touching the floor?

And then she remembered and she pulled him by his sponsored track jacket forward until she returned the action he'd just stunned her with. Lips fused together and tongues sliding against one another as his hands drew her closer she certainly agreed when Jen and Darrell sighed together, "finally."


	4. Drabble no9: Mushy

**Drabble no9 mushy**

Somewhere an alarm went off and a hand from beneath the covers reached out to turn off the annoying sound. Instead of reaching the sought after target the hand swept across the bedside table to knock something off its surface with a ping! noise.

The lump of blankets groaned in annoyance and moved slightly as a disheveled auburn head emerged from the covers.

Sam Forester looked blearily about her half messy dorm room and finally she reached out a fist and banged it hard on the alarm so that it let off a sound like a whine and finally shut up. Encased in silence she searched the floor for what it was that she'd knocked off her table exactly.

Something glinted on the carpet and leaning over the edge of her bed she picked up whatever it was and held it in the light. Head tilted and lips pouting she inspected the silver ring with a single heart shaped diamond flanked by three smaller circle cut diamonds on either side. She'd seen a picture of it somewhere, a tiffany ring?

What the hell was one of those doing in her room? Lips frowning she spied something out of the corner of her eye and propped up against her lamp right in front of her lamp she saw a white sheet of paper with what seemed to be black sharpie writing ready; _marry me._

Not a question, not a statement just plain and simple she gasped in a breath as tears stung her eyes. She slipped on the ring and smiled.

Jake really wasn't the mushy sort and she didn't want him to be because that would be dumb. But she could tell he had great taste.


	5. Drabble no10: Valentines

**Dabble no10** **valentines**

It was safe to say Sam was suspicious this valentines. When she'd gotten to school that morning and entered homeroom to a bunch of giggles she'd spied what had caused the commotion, a single white rose.

Attached to it was a simple note, '_red roses are so overrated, white celebrates life and happiness.'_

Then it had come to the surprise in her locker that had had a collection of awws and ahhs even though she was sure the girls of the school were getting roses from their special someone's.

In her locker had been a single pendant necklace on a silver chain. A heart with a single diamond hanging in its center and wings sprouting from the sides with three small inset diamonds in each it sparkled. This time the note was almost completely the same in the no nonsense tone, '_if diamonds are meant to last forever, why do people put them in jewelry when the chain eventually corrodes because people don't take care of them? Slightly materialistic.'_

A single white rose had been in the locker with it.

And so the day had gone on with a white rose at every class followed by a little note, so now by the end of the day, slightly wary and tired Sam headed for her blue pick up. Jen was beside her smirking like she knew something, which Sam _knew_ she did but every time she bugged the blonde about it she just smiled wider and mimed zipping her lips.

So Sam had decided she wasn't going to talk to her then if she was going to be such a pain about it. a crowd had gathered in the parking lot and Sam utterly ignoring it dove straight through the throng towards her car. She stopped dead when she saw seated on the tray door boredly was one Jake Ely. Shocked and surprised she tilted her head and took in his dark fading jeans, cowboy boots and untucked and unbutton blue shirt over his white singlet with his black cowboy hat and arched a brow.

It was then that she noticed he had something in his lap that was wriggling like mad.

She stepped up to the car dropping her bag to the ground and sat her hands on her hips. "I suppose you're my white rose cowboy?"

The lazy tomcat grin was small and he couldn't look her in the eye because they had a crowd. His voice was a bare mumble, "naw your partner over there did most of the dirty work for me."

Finally fed up with wriggling and being ignored the small bundle of tan fur barked.

And knowing that those were the only words she was going to get from the stubbornly quiet Jake, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.


	6. Drabble no11: Girlfriend

**Drabble no11 girlfriend**

She couldn't figure out what hurt the most, the part where he'd called her 'brat' in front of his girlfriend, or the part that he _had_ a girlfriend.


	7. Drabble no12: Hoofbeats

**Drabble no12 hoofbeats**

When hoofbeats sound out of the darkness he knows she'll leave the warm bed they share to go to her horse and tonight he is reluctant, more so than usual, to let her go.

She kisses his brow in that infuriating way that he loves anyway, and heavy with pregnancy she slips out of bed. Dressed in shorts and one of his shirts she pads awkwardly out of the room and down the hallway and tonight he follows as he hears the click of the door.

He tells himself that he just doesn't want anything to happen to her. It was their child she was carrying about with her small frame.

Under moonlight her horse appears. He'd have to be twelve now, spun of starglow and filled with dreams he comes to her. He doesn't even know how the stallion knew that she was now at Three Ponies and he'd probably never know. But he sees the horse sniff her curiously as his own daughter slings her head over the fence to whicker to the great stallion.

Her face is alive as she runs her hands through silver stands and over crinkled white velvet. He could imagine that the shadows coating the horse spread all over his body till he was an inky black. And that she was slim and little as she stood by the colt in the shallows dappled by sunlight, preparing to ride him for the first time.

And then the image is gone as she kisses the horses forehead affectionately and steps back while he whirls as if knowing the meeting is over and disappears liked a dream does when morning rises.

When she arrives back in the house he melts out of the shadows to lay a hand on her belly as she doesn't even look surprised and covers his hand in both of her own.

"He knows its time…" her voice trailed off in the darkness and Jake realized what the phantom with hoofbeats knew. Their child was entering the world on the very same date that stallion was born.


	8. Drabble no13: Frustrated

**Drabble no13 frustrated**

He couldn't explain it, but when she talked to that smooth talking pretty boy Slocum it made him angry. Then he'd get frustrated at himself, because that was_ dumb_. Cause Sam was his best friend and that's all they'd ever be.

But standing there as she laughed and talked with him so easily, he found an alien but now a regularly occurring feeling that he got when Sam got talked to by other guys like that. He knew what it was and could name it too, _jealousy_.

It was like when Kit came to stay and she'd talked and joked with him so easily, how when Nate and Quinn just got along with her so quick and easy, with a few jokes they'd have her laughing. And him? he hated it when she cried because it made him feel bad, and seeing her in pain made him queasy. He could barely talk more than two sentences to her at a time and when he did they normally ended up fighting. And then she'd go and get herself hurt, once again, and he didn't want to – no couldn't handle the thought of her so pale and just _laying _there.

So he watched her instead, got angry at her when she made him scared for her wellbeing because she was _his_ Sam and _not_ some royal prissy asshole of a Slocum's.

He cut off his train of thought there and walked towards the two. Darrell had been pretty much talking to himself for the last five minutes broke off, looked wildly around and then rolled his eyes. The Sam complex.

Sam started when a hand made its way about her smaller one. She looked down, calloused and tanned with short nails and blunt tipped fingers, thin with work but welcoming in the way they made her hand feel small.

Ryan broke off in his conversation at the sight of his long time rival as they locked stares. He was wondering when the stoic cowboy's jealousy would boil over and his control would snap, it was quite sad really, inwardly he sighed. Sam was a nice girl, pretty really, but he wasn't interested in her _that_ way. Too stubborn and headstrong as well as sassy as a cat, but it was amusing to watch Ely get so wound up so much so that he acted like a alpha wolf about the girl.

Ryan's lips almost twitched in a smirk until he made his features blank and nodded his head, "Ely, Samantha." Turning on his heel he searched for the familiar white blonde head of his girlfriend amongst the crowd, for where there was Sam, there was Jen.

Spotting her he walked off as Sam arched a brow at Jake.

For once the physical touch didn't make him stiffen or shy, "I'm giving you a ride home, three thirty, no later or I drag you from where you are, got that brat?"

And without waiting for an answer he squeezed her hand wearing a smile that looked as if he'd just solved something before sauntering down the hallway his clique of friends falling in behind him.

What the hell? Sam yelled in her head, nothing since the bonfire three weeks ago and _now _he wants to talk?!

"Jake Ely you are the biggest idiot!" she yelled at him and in return received a backhand wave.

She stomped her foot, sometimes he just made her so frustrated!


	9. Authoress' Note

**Authors note: **ugh omg so many mistakes… I'm working on a story currently but searching for inspiration, this is just a way to keep my mind fresh and my sentences going. If you have suggestions please feel free, just a word suggestion would be good.

So many mistakes, meh. I look over it again and I cringe at how many mistakes I've made!! Omg I'm wailing and whining now, so that's my cue to go… I'll have an update soon…


	10. Drabbles 14 to 15

here we go...

* * *

**Drabble no14 time**

Flipping through the old photo album she looks at each picture and sees a different scene of her childhood look back at her. And in each she sees the protective presence of a certain cowboy and realizes that time hasn't changed much.

Because now he is beside her with a cup of coffee in each hand, black for him, two sugars and white for her, as he sits beside her to look on with interest as she flips each page. Watching over her like always…

**Drabble no15 confusion**

"you put it like this and then, see this lever here? Pull that."

She looked at him with an arched brow and then sat on the ground with her head on her fist. "I'm confused, explain it again."

He sighed out a breath in annoyance, it seemed as if she was confused about everything. Because even as he showed once again how to work the fence strainer, he wondered if he could ever show her how he felt.

**

* * *

****Uhhh…. This is an update just slight and small I know but meh… so many hits… not finding out if u guys like them or not though? Anyway till next time**


	11. Drabbles 16 to 17

**Hey there, back to this again just two tonight, sorry half way through the next chap of Tenderfoot at eight thousand words an still there's lots to go. shakes head anyway... the first drabble is inspired by the third chap in tenderfoot but of course in this one its more on Phantom Stallion Verse, second was just because, cause it fit ya know... anyway, thanks to my reveiws and all those shadow hit people all up there's 506 hits and five reviews, on Tenderfoot theres like 340 with ten reviews and two fav's thankyou to you, you know who you are... anyway without futher ado..**

* * *

**Drabble no16 challenge**

It was the glimmer in those brown eyes, that certain slant of light that showed her they were unshuttered and open for her to see. But it was that dance, the way he just _looked _at her with the small smile threatening to break out from behind his stoic mask that you knew it was a challenge.

She responded, ankle deep in water she took a handful of inky black mane and vaulted. Her leg swung into the air her body following in it until she kissed black velvet and found herself aboard a black angel.

The glimmer was still there as he looked up at her with river water rushing over his legs, "she really is her father's daughter." And for the life of her she couldn't figure out if he was looking at her or Tempest as he said it.

**Drabble no17 dancing**

She sat her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, lower lip pushing out in annoyance.

He was doing it again, letting her in and then slamming the door closed in her face just when they were making progress. Two steps forward, two steps back.

Her lips twitched slightly, it was like tango. And embodied their relationship in the full sense, quietly she turned her head away as he looked at her so he couldn't see the smile flirting with her lips. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on her either, even as the woman in the middle of the room barked at him.

"Jake what are you trying to do? Dance or go for an injection? Head up and look at her, Sam's the one supposed to be looking away. Not you!" Up close, and out of the corner of her eye only Sam could see his blush.

* * *

**And there you go hope you liked...**


	12. drabble no18: chair

**Hey guys this... is amusement for me at the moment while I work out the kinks in Tenderfoots new chappie. I found some prompts off the internet as nobody came up with any so this is my amusement and practice because my brain isn't functioning right... last note for now talk to you soon.**

**Drabble no18 Chair**

He sat, arm draped over the back of the couch, head thrown back and dark brown eyes fixed on the screen beneath lowered lids.

The girl tucked into his side squirmed, huffed, sighed and then settled for a moment.

Then she squirmed again and he rolled his eyes. Placing the arm behind her head about her waist he gave a well practiced tug and she fell into his lap.

Rearrangements made, her between his legs, back against his front and head beneath his chin, she tucked into him like a well used pillow. Wrapping his arms solidly about her midsection he pulled her more solidly into him and inhaled the smell of sage and summer sun with just a hint of vanilla wafting from her red hair.

Sam, content, laid her head back took a deep breath and settled into her human chair.

And when the rest of the Ely brothers entered the Three Ponies Ranch lounge, it was to find the chair had become a couch to a now sleeping red head as their brother watched the bears game on TV.


	13. Drabble no19: Movie

**Back... just thinking maybe I should up the rating for some ppl at the moment though I've checked and double checked and so far I don't think I've gone out of the rating... dunno.**

* * *

**Drabble no19 Movie**

A touch, hand against silken flesh, searching out heat and fire as it trailed after instead of ahead of the seeking fingertips. Calloused roughened moving over smooth skin, the flex and bunch of muscles as tapered fingertips explored the indentations across a powerful back.

A gasp. Sharp and surprised, followed by a murmur of content and a deep growl.

Lips sliding against one another and searching, seeking everything out about one another mapping out well known territory, challenging one another.

"Shit!"

The two broke apart and both looked to the kitchen doorway. Jake was hovering over her, his hair had come free from Sam's searching hands and her own spilt beneath her in a halo. His hands beneath her shirt on her sides and hers, beneath his shirt spread across the wide expanse of his back.

Jake's roommate, Seto stared at the two of them, arching a brow before rolling his eyes and taking the girl beside him by the hand and leading her down the hallway away from the couple.

"Come on matana, I think we'll watch the movie after those two."

Morrigan blinked, smiled slightly and then followed her boyfriend down the hall.

Sam turned her head up to look at Jake with a shy look in her eye at their friends walking in on them. What greeted her was slow lazy smile, "well…" he drawled flicking his gaze to the TV screen a few feet away, "I wouldn't say we're actually _watching_ the movie. But… that gives us another hour and a half to have the couch to ourselves."

His lips dance along the curve of her jaw and her fingernails, short and bitten down, flex into his back. A low laugh, a tug at her ear and warm breath ghosts over the shell of it, "besides," his voice is amused. "Watching you is better than watching the movie."


	14. DRabble no20: Light

Drabble prompt: **light**

She was like light. He liked her like that.

She'd walk into a room a sunny smile on her face and the place would brighten a fraction. The happy attitude she adapted to her optimistic styled self added to the spectrum of her. Her auburn hair was woven with light, the fine strands that had been bleached blonde in the sun from working outside so much mixed with the copper and black strands to give it an all round glow of brilliance.

But sometimes he liked to see her darken slightly.

A good example was the furrow of her brows when she was thinking or the drawn down frown when something got complicated. That undeniable quirk in lips when she was being stubborn and that decidedly wicked black streak of mischief she had going through her when she was planning revenge.

She was just the right mix of both.

Even now as she came into the kitchen, eyes dark and cloudy, frown set and brows drawn she was a perfect contrast of the two shades. He looked at her with a lazy smile in his eyes but a straight face. He couldn't help but notice the spark of fire in her eyes, the glow in her cheeks.

Then he couldn't help it, the smile broke out, his Sam was his bright light and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Bellaria**: heh, guess you all thought I'd gone poof, hey? nah not yet, currently searching for inspiration and I know, I know, this oneshot is sketchy... ugh, can't look at any more, drop a review or a word, I'd love to hear from you guys!! 


	15. Drabbles 21 to 35

**Drabble no21: Knife**

He felt like he'd been stabbed every time she looked away from him like that, the problem was that it was always _his _fault.

**Drabble no22: Confused**

She felt like he pulled her two ways, or maybe it was four? Either way she knew that he made her confused above all else.

**Drabble no23: Shelter**

She was sheltered from the bad things when she was younger and now that she was older, he wished he could've kept her naïve. Maybe that was why he continued to be her shield.

**Drabble no24: Fire**

As she got older she could never explain how one touch from him would make her feel like she was on fire.

**Drabble no25: Cold**

He shouldn't be surprised that she was so cold all the time, being so fragile to him. But it always made him smirk that when she first enters the kitchen from the winter cold range and sees him that she dives to shove cold hands up the back of his shirt to make them warm.

**Drabble no26: Argue**

Maybe it was the way her nose would scrunch, or the way fire would dance in her eyes, the way she'd leap to a defense, he didn't know. But what he did know was that even when he was young, he liked to argue with her.

**Drabble no27: Fast**

He ran because he needed to be fast. Because he swore to himself that every time she got hurt it was because he wasn't fast enough.

**Drabble no28: Afraid**

When the last boulder fell into to place, effectively cutting off her pale scared face, he could feel his insides shrivel in fear, afraid that maybe he wouldn't be able to save her this time.

**Drabble no29: Sink**

When he first saw her arms dive beneath the playa to save that calf, he'd wanted to yank her right back out before she once again, sank out of his view.

**Drabble no30: Kitchen**

It was nice to be in her company again after the fight, in the background and making him a sandwich of all things. But when he'd first heard her scared voice over the phone, it had made him push harder throw the snow so he could be here in the kitchen with her, just to make sure she would always be okay.

**Drabble no31: Alarm**

When the fire alarm first went off, even though it was just a drill he searched for the familiar short auburn ponytail in the crowd, and when he saw it he couldn't help reaching out to take her hand just to make sure she was there with him, safe.

**Drabble no32: Pray**

When they got to the hospital all he could do was sit and pray. Now he did better then pray, he made sure she never got to the hospital.

**Drabble no33: Fail**

How come every time his eyes shuttered, she felt as if she'd failed.

**Drabble no34: Understand**

He knew she was the only one who understood him, because she was the one who tried the hardest and he couldn't shove her away. He liked it when she understood.

**Drabble no35: Wait**

He promised he would wait until she was ready, and as he led her through the people attending the bonfire and holding tightly to his hand, he knew the wait was over.


	16. drabble no36: Right Here in My Arms

**Third try at putting this up _properly_ because the stupid thing is stubborn. But neway, hey I'm back and I'm getting things done on Tenderfoots fith chapter... whoot for me!**

**The song belongs to the band HIM, its title is the heading and I love it, it fits this really well, for those of you who can't be botehred to download the song, its on check it out and listen while you read this. **

**

* * *

**

**Right Here in My Arms**

_**She is smiling like heaven is down on earth**_

He couldn't help but let his lips flicker every time he saw her smile.

_**Sun is shining so bright on her**_

He rose with the sun, just to watch her sleep.

_**And all her wishes have finally come true**_

He'd do anything to keep her happy, because to see her like that made him love her all the more.

_**And her heart is weeping. **_

He couldn't stand to see her cry, even more so when he made her.

_**This happiness is killing her.**_

Every time she faked a smile to reassure him that she wasn't worried about that grey stud, it made him all the more determined to follow her so she didn't disappear._  
_

**_She'll be right here in my arms_**

When he saw her fall off the colt, for a moment she looked like a fallen angel. And when she hit the dirt he couldn't help but wish it was himself that had hit it ten times harder.

_**So in Love**_

It wasn't something he said aloud, but she knew…

_**She'll be right here in these arms**_

…because for someone with so little to say, his actions said a lot.

_**She can't let go, She can't let go**_

And when her small hand was out of reach of his gloved hand, he stretched a bit further for her, he _wouldn't _let go._  
_

**_So hard she's trying_**

He only let her think he was down, that way she'd do little things to surprise him to try and see him smile. He didn't want to spoil her fun.

_**But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no**_

When he pushed her away, she pushed harder and that made him hold tighter.

_**She keeps on crying**_

He knows on her mother's birthday, she likes to sit in silence by the river. So he sits beside her to let her know he's there.

_**But I won't leave her alone**_

He found that even though sometimes in the hallways he barely acknowledged her, he always followed her to class to make sure he knew where she was.

_**She'll never be alone  
**__  
_He swore he'd never see her so pale and fragile again.

_**She'll be right here in my arms**_

When she'd taken his hand on bonfire night, he knew that he'd never let go. He was stubborn that way.

_**So in Love**_

Wyatt Forster was a scary man when it came to his daughter, but Jake had the guts to argue for the right to protect her.

_**She'll be right here in these arms**_

The first night she hugged him after her return, he hid the smile on his face. He wanted to show her that not much had changed, even though in reality a lot had.

_**She can't let go, She can't let go**_

She was like a dog with a bone when she got hold of something, but this time she sat there silent and shocked. The scream that came from her mouth after a moment had him rocking back, the hug that came a second later had them both sprawled on the barn floor.

**_And she'll be right here in my arms_**

Physical contact had never been a strong point for him, but from her it was like his oxygen.

_**So in Love**_

He'd see that withdrawn look in her eyes and found he had to look away. He hated to disappoint her because it made him feel sick.

_**She'll be right here in these arms**_

What scared him the most was that if she woke up, she might not know who he was.

_**She can't let go, She can't let go, She can't let go**_

The day he saw her walking down the aisle towards him dressed in white he couldn't help but wish he had his Stetson on to hide his blush.


	17. Drabble no37: Just Acting Silly

**Hey -waves- miss me? This was something that's been bouncing around in my head for a little while so I thought I'd write it down. I know its been a while since I've written anything but college stinks and so does work :P lol and i'm not sure if I'll continue with Tenderfoot or not... tell me what you guys think. **

* * *

**Just Acting Silly**

**Drabble no36. **

**Prompt: Son**

Sam found many things her three year old son did adorable, she thought all three of her sons were adorable, so did many other people within her home town. But to see the three year old reaching for the door handle to the outside snowing world dressed in only a thin t-shirt and jeans was quite frightening really. All she'd done was turn for a moment to stir the chocolate sauce for Maxine and he'd been gone when she'd looked back around.

"Danny, no!" she swept him up to sit him up on her hip and he stared up at her with those wide innocent brown eyes and black hair and looked so much like his father with that solemn look he gave her that her heart tugged. All her boys looked like Jake, she'd decided that he must have the more dominant genes.

"Daddy?" Danny questioned her as she smoothed back his hair.

"No sweetie," Sam cooed as she kissed his brow tenderly. "Daddy's out with Grandpa and your uncles checking the cattle's water. He'll be in later."

He huffed, "bored, want outside."

His mother tugged at her ponytail and sighed. Now that he was older, Danny had gotten more adventurous, this wasn't the first time she'd just caught him in time from doing something like this.

"Take him out for a few minutes," a new voice said. Sam looked up towards her mother in law who stood there in comfortable jeans and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, only a few grey strands intermingling with the blonde. "It won't hurt, he's bored and I'm sure I can handle things with Cassie and Michelle for a little while, Lily had to change Bradley's nappy. Lucas and Tom are still napping anyway."

The red head rubbed at the back of her neck and then shrugged, "okay, but you're going out warm mister. Jeans and a t-shirt are no good for that sort of cold."

Still he stared at her with those mustang eyes and she blew at her bangs and went into the lounge to retrieve the boy's rugby jumper and tug it gently on over his head. He eagerly held up his arms and ducked her trying to smooth his hair before running to the hallway.

When Sam caught up he was trying to reach for his coat, hers was already at his feet with her hat and boots by it. His boots were already tugged on haphazardly and she chuckled quietly reaching up to grab the small blue parka. Zipping and buttoning it she took the small black cowboy hat Maxine had brought for him on his birthday and sat it on his head. "It matches his dad's," Maxine had smiled brightly. She was simply besotted with her grandchildren and tried to spoil all of them constantly, come to think of it, Gram was just as bad really, add in Bryanna and you might as well say the little boy's didn't have a hope in hell of not being spoilt. But they were well on their way to being perfectly polite and articulate. Danny was smart for his age which she supposed he got from his father. Lucas was to busy teething and Tom was having fun running around to avoid bath time.

She shook her head and pulled on her knee length coat over the black sweatshirt she'd stolen off her husband, zipping it as high as it could go beneath her chin and tugged on her boots to be hidden by the majority of her old worn jeans. Jamming on her hat she slung her son once more into her arms and braced herself for the cold. Singer pressed against her legs to zip past and her own tan Border collie dog, Amber joined him.

They romped together in the snow and Sam set Danny down, the small boy running excitedly off to play with the dogs while his mom stood and watched. Stamping her feet in the snow and tucking her hands in her pockets, she ducked her chin beneath her collar to listen to her son's giggles.

She loved the snow, it was so pretty and it meant Christmas time even if it was so cold. She wriggled excitedly, dad and Bryanna's wedding anniversary was today and then tomorrow was Christmas, Cody had his tenth birthday was a few days ago and that had been alot of fun, it was a great holiday and she was excited, because in a week she and Jake would be having their fourth wedding anniversary. It was a great Christmas by her accounts.

Sighing happily she looked to her beautiful son and rubbed at her stomach. A smile tilted her lips as she watched him tire out quickly to come back to her and hold out his arms. Soon she wouldn't be able to do even that simple act of picking him up. She couldn't resist brushing a kiss against his snow damp cheek and hugged him to her.

At first when she'd found out that she was pregnant with Danny, she'd been worried about having a child just as she was coming out of college at twenty two with an agriculture and journalism degree, but she and Jake were happy and at twenty five she could hardly imagine life without her family.

"Daddy," Danny mumbled.

"Daddy will be back soon sweetie," Sam assured him.

"No, daddy," he pointed over her shoulder and turning she saw what he did now. Jake, Quinn, Nate, Adam, Bryan, Kit and Luke were all riding in.

Snow dusted their jackets and hats and they laughed and talked comfortably all home for Christmas. Adam and his wife, Michelle had opened their own adventure guide center, Kit and his wife, Cassie had a cattle ranch, while Bryan and his wife, Lily had taken over management at Deerpath Ranch, Quinn was in shares in some barrel racing horses with Ryan and Jen Slocum, whilst Nate helped Sam and Jake with their own New Hope Ranch.

She smiled happily as the men dismounted and led their horses to the hitching rail. Trudging over to Jake and the horse he'd used to go out and help, Oscar, she switched Danny to her other hip. He watched as they came over, "why are you outside?" he arched a brow at her and she shrugged.

"Danny was bored and his brothers were napping, we came out to distract him."

He frowned at her, eyes focused on her hands, "Samantha, where are your gloves?"

She looked to her hands and saw that they were indeed missing the lined gloves she normally wore in the cold weather. She shrugged, "inside, where I left them."

His lips pressed together, "bad mommy," Danny giggled, "bad."

Nate seemed to appear out of nowhere and whisked the child off Sam. "That's right Danny, you tell her."

He grinned and disappeared about the other side of Oscar's bay hide before Sam could show Danny once again how she liked to hit his uncle Nate upside the head. That would show him just how 'bad' his mommy could be, she thought sourly.

Warm hands closed about her cold ones and she looked back to her husband's mustang brown eyes that gazed at her seriously, "they're cold."

"Great deduction Sherlock, of course their cold, its freaking freezing out here," Sam answered tartly.

"Sam," he frowned at her, brow furrowing.

"Your horse is standing there, untack and then go off at your wife," Luke Ely said from his own horse's side, serious as ever.

The red head grinned and poked out her tongue at her husband in a reminiscent childish action and ducked away, stealing Danny from Quinn's hold. "Come on sweetie, I think your brothers would be up by now and Lucas is hungry. Want to help mommy with your brothers? It'll be good practice for your new sibling," she added as they walked up the stairs grinning the whole way.

She'd just started to get Danny out of his coat when she started to count down from three.

Three, two, "SAM!"

The door slammed shut behind her husband as she finished removing her son's parka and hat, hanging them up. At his dad entering, he kicked off his own boots and scurried off to find his brothers. Damn, she'd almost reached one too. Maybe she was losing her touch?

Nah.

Breaking out of her thoughts she turned arching a brow she looked up at her husband while removing her jacket and hat, setting them up and kicking off her boots. "Yes honey?"

"Were you kidding back there?" his eyes were dark and serious, intent upon her face and she rubbed idly at her neck.

"About what hon?" she played innocent as the men were came in with amused looks on their faces. Kit winked at her.

"About," he faltered for a second as the three other women of the family stuck their heads out the door, "about another kid?"

"Well," her brow arched, "the morning sickness isn't kidding."

For a moment he just stood there, seeming to be in shock. Maybe she shouldn't have been so casual in telling him, maybe he was going to freak out on her. And then he banished her thoughts of having to snap him out of it by stepping forward and lifting her up in a hug, pressing his mouth against hers ardently.

Sam wrapped her arms about his neck and grinned.

"Ewww," Danny's voice was a faint buzz in the background. "Why are mommy and daddy doing the kissy thing?"

Nate shook his head and lifted his nephew up as Quinn grabbed the sleepy Tom who had jammed his thumb in his mouth, eyes avidly watching his mother and father. Nate spared a glance to his sister-in-law and brother before he shook his head, "those two? They're just acting silly."

* * *

**You like? You don't like? I wasn't sure about the names but yea, I like them and they'll stay. Danny, Tom and Lucas (Luke) are my little creations but if you'd like to borrow them just ask... and I will do a follow up about the new baby (babies... dunno) at some stage...**

**Anyway :D Da boch!! **


	18. Drabble no38: Innocent Whispers

**Warning is slightly sexual. If it offends you DON'T read. Its that simple.**

**Otherwise you have been warned**

**Thank you XD**

* * *

**Prompt: whisper**

The dawn rose cold and crystal clear. Thin fingers of light from the sun stretching, reaching, touching, they grazed frozen grass, ice frosted windshields and snow glazed windows. It was of life and living, of the eternal wonderland that reached to the sky and back, echoing within the air as it stirred faintly with hints of life from within the warm earth, the calls of what was and what would be again.

Sam heard a chuckle from the warm body beside her as she wormed herself firmly into its side, trying to hide from the light and the cold, to wrap herself more into heat and life and breath. Hard muscle and warm skin, the scent of cinnamon and winter pine, of spices and slightly of musky sweat greeted her efforts.

Sighing, her breath ghosted over bare skin and goosebumps rolled over the smooth bronzed surface in its wake.

A mouth brushed over her ear, "better?" the whisper was a ghost of sound, barely formed or structured in the husky baritone voice, it traveled with a gust of air, a sigh until it settled over her, making full lips curve in a feminine smile.

She blinked up at him innocently, "almost…" mustang eyes darkened at the innuendo and her smile turned up a little more as a thrill shot through her.

Whispers were such innocent things.

* * *

**So I hope you like it. I haven't posted anything in such a long time because simply, you guys hardly ever give feedback!! and its god damn annoying when i've got heaps of hits and hardly any idea if you guys like them. **

**But I'm thankful to my reveiwers so this goes out to you guys so merry Christmas I hope you all get what you want and enjoy the holidays.**

Da Boch!


	19. Drabble no39: Smile

* * *

**Drabble #38**

**Prompt: Smile**

There were a million different ways that Jake smiled and Sam was noting each one and filing them away in her mind for future reference. For Jake his words were few, and his smiles fewer.

The one that was most frequent was the slow curl of lips, one corner inching slightly higher than the other, his eyes half mast and lazy in that she recognized and knew as his all typical and smug tomcat grin. That was reserved for moments when he was being a smartass, or when one upping Ryan Slocum and sometimes when he knew something she didn't. That smile was annoying a lot of the time. But still it was something to be considered because at times it was amusing.

There was another that was most obvious as his fake smile. When he was trying to be polite or hold onto his cool temper. His eyes were flat and hard, cold as ice and as tempered as fine steel, his mouth closed and his lips arched in a very barely there smile. It was a cool, cold smile that held nothing but control.

Then there was his almost a grin, the quirking of lips but no teeth shown. It made the dimples in his right cheek jump out from his razor sharp cheekbones. It was cute and suited him, it was normally pulled out when she did something that he thought was amusing or if a good joke was told.

Perhaps though, her favorite was when he grinned, white teeth and bronze skin, sparkling brown eyes. Good humor etched in the lines about his mouth and eyes making them crinkle slightly. It was normally when she wore something nice, when he wanted to let her know in his own way that he appreciated it.

Then there was the smile that led to laughter or right in the middle of it. when he was hanging around his friends and family. The one that made his face and eyes come alive with emotion that made you want to smile back. Maybe that smile was her favorite. For in those moments he was so unguarded and open that it reminded her why she loved him so much...

It was a debate on which was her favorite, but that was alright, she'd keep finding ways to make him smile, maybe one day she would figure out which she liked best.

* * *

. 


	20. Drabble 40: Slow

**Woah, well umm... it was great to hear from you all!! What a christmas present to hear from you guys that you do like my stuff. So THANKS:D:D I had so much fun reading through them all, sorry I didn't reply, but thank you everybody. **

**Neway, I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and got what you wanted. Here's another Drabble for you, its a bit messy, I might go back over it soon and umm... tidy it up, but anyway, this is for you guys. And if you have a special request for oneshots, put it in a review and I'll pick Three or so and write you one for each. I only need one word or a situation you would like to happen. **

* * *

**Drabble #39**

**Prompt: Slow**

Daniel Ely often woke late at night to the soft strains of music wafting through New Hope's Main Ranch house, now he had decided that it was odd if he didn't hear it. But steadily like most nights, the music whispered into his ears and made him smile slightly at the familiar melody. 

At eight years old he'd grown used to the low strains of the kitchen stereo. And he stole a look to look to his doorway and in it he saw his five younger siblings standing in the frame, peeking at him eagerly, they too had heard the music and were waiting for him.

He grinned at seven year old Tom and six year old Lucas, with five year old twins Sebastian and Alastair just behind them. All with the trademark black hair and solemn mustang brown eyes with golden bronzed skin.

The odd one out was four year old Lucy, she had bright sapphire blue colored eyes and suntanned skin the same shade as theirs, but it was the fiery auburn hair that showed her split heritages. Lucy was the baby of the family and the protected one, she grinned at him cheekily as he climbed out of bed, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway.

The music grew slightly in volume as they crept along and Lucy giggled slightly in childish excitement. The soft music was what they heard when they woke with nightmares, it lulled them to sleep and carried them off to better dreams.

When Daniel was four and had had a nightmare and that was when he'd first heard the noise, and then he had made the journey alone. Now as each of them grew he took them with him. The trip was familiar, down the hallway past the walls of photographs, then turning a corner and on a bit further until they stopped at the top of the oak stairs.

From there, in the shadows they crouched and looked through the banisters and down into the large living room to see the soft light of the kitchen on. Through which the music sang sweet and low.

And looking down, they could see their parents.

Jake Ely a tall figure, broad and strong, their best protector and defender, the law maker in the house. To Lucy, he was the one she had wrapped about her little finger just like all the other Ely men in the family. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail, his skin bronzed and his cheekbones sharp in his face, as fit and lean as he had been in college. Brown eyes gazed down softly at the woman he held to him in a rare unguarded display of affection.

Any other time he was a stern, quiet presence. They loved to watch him do little things for his wife, the way he'd shift slightly towards her to show he was listening, the way he'd smile slightly as she told the children stories about the Phantom, the legend of the Alkali desert, the way he'd always accommodate himself to fit her into his side like they were still young teenagers. But their favorite time to watch him was now, seeing him with her as they slow danced to the music.

Waist length auburn hair was out and loose, sapphire eyes closed in contentment, her long lashes making small crescent shapes over her cheekbones. Sam Ely looked small compared to her mate, though she was average height for a woman at five seven and lithe as she had been as a girl, she was humming softly to the music as she swayed. Arms looped about her husband's neck and lips tilted in a sure smile.

The children watched their parents dance slowly, savoring one another's presence. It was easy to see how much they loved one another still. They displayed to the children true genuine affection and love, the perfect role models in a working relationship.

The six children settled in to watch their parents twirl slowly about the living room.

* * *

.  
**Personally I love this one, Lucy is a cutie (she and Sam have wrapping Ely men about their fingers in common lolz) and all the kids, well what can I say?**

**Anyway this one shot is for all those ever so wonderful reviewers, its nice to know what you guys think :D**

**Da Boch Bellaria**


	21. Drabble 41: Touch

**Wow, it sure has been a while and I am really sorry i've just started going to my college and what with moving state and leaving home I've been really busy. But since I'm visiting my family for two weeks, this being my first day, this came to me right off the top of my head. Now it is a bit shoddy, but tell me what you think...**

* * *

**.  
Drabble #40**

**Prompt: Touch**

"Are you lost?" a voice caught his attention breaking through the din of voices, bangs and corridor noise making him whirl about looking for the source, looking away from the sheet he probably should be looking at to be captured by an extremely bright pair of sapphire eyes. For a moment he focused just on those and then moved his gaze on for a more thorough scan.

Auburn hair slightly short thinned and tied into to cute pigtails with a sweeping fringegave the sapphire eyes a cheeky look, her skin had a deep summer tan with a light sprinkle of freckles, her nose was slightly red with cold and her lashes were long, sooty and spiky casting dark shadows over her arched cheekbones. Her body was lithe like that of an athlete and she wore frayed holey pale washed jeans that sat low on her hips with a white long sleeved shirt that showed a thick strip of tan and it didn't look orange at all which told him that it was not at all fake like most girls.

He came to the conclusion that she was pretty and wondered how many minutes it would take to get her number out of this.

He didn't feel stupid in considering this as he knew he was more than just alright looking. Sun bleached blonde hair, a lanky frame, bright blue eyes and tan skin with a hoop through his left ear. It also helped that his lean soccer frame gave him a good body that didn't look to bad in his dark blue faded loose jeans, blue t-shirt and loose Abercrombie jacket. 

He smiled a charming smile and opened his mouth ready to play up the sympathy with ahint of flirting only to be forestalled by his supposed 'guide' jumping in away from the conversation he'd been so immersed in, "Sammy-babe," the brunette Darrell grinned at the girl familiarly. "I'm guiding him round no need to feel obligated."

The red head rolled her eyes, "Darrell, you couldn't guide your way out of a paper bag."

Gabe had to agree, so far all he'd done was stand around waiting for the idiot to stop talking to his friends.

The brunette grinned, shrugging not even jumping to his own defense, "yeah well… Sammy this is Gabe, Gabe, Sammy." 

"Its Sam really," she smiled prettily.

Gabe smiled once again charmingly at her and was about to open his mouth yet again to try subtle flirting when they were interrupted, yet again,as a jacket was slid over Sam's shoulders and a lean arm wrapped its way possessively about her waist. 

Gabe followed the arm with his eyes to look onto its owner, finding he had to look slightly upwards to look him in the eye. The guy's eyes were dark brown, serious looking and intense set in a sharp cheek-boned face with tan skin. Black hair was tied at the nape of his neck and something about him screamed of hard work and cowboy, something that was quite the profession in this place. He was taller than himself by at least two inches and had broad shoulders and a definitely possessive stance towards the red head as he wrapped her up in himself. 

"Jake, my man," Gabe watched Darrell and the annoyed looking young man trade off a typical guy handshake of knuckles and tapping going on in front of his face while the red head stood on her tip toes to kiss the newcomer on the cheek in welcome.

"Chemistry," he took it that Jake wasn't much of a talker as he looked to Sam as he said this, turning her at the same time. 

"Oh!" the cupid bow lips smiled a little, her head tilted to look over her shoulder at them, "yeah, well see you Darrell, nice to meet you Gabe."

He could only watch as the girl he'd set his sights on smiled up at the cowboy leading her away. As he did, Darrell slung his arm over the blonde's shoulders, "you've just met the captain of the soccer team and his girlfriend. I'd advise you not to touch her," there was a sadistic note of cheerfulness in his voice as he continued, "he'd cut off your balls if you even tried."

* * *

.

**Can you imagine Jake jealous and possessive? I like Darrell's character he's such a demon. lolz. Hope its not _too_ different from normal and I hope you like it. Have a great easter everyone!!**

**Da Boch Bellaria**


	22. Drabble 41: Ignorant

**Yes, yes I know, so long since I've posted** **anything, don't get to shocked and die on me, I need reviews...**

**Lolz, well anyway this is an extension of _Touch_ I thought I'd create a little mini series on it, so there will be two more drabbles following this one indefinitely so enjoy.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Drabble #41**

**Prompt: Ignorant**

Sam hummed idly as she set her photo's out on the line to dry, barely even noticing as someone else entered the room she was so immersed in her work. Instead she stared fixedly at the new prints of the girl's basketball team deep in thought.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even start as a tan arm wrapped about her midsection, coiling her into another body. Just tilted her head to the side, neck bare to the kiss dropped onto it. She inhaled his fresh winter and spice smell happily and smiled lightly, "what do you think?" she asked curiously, gesturing towards her photographs. He'd always give her an honest opinion about them.

For a moment he was silent, perusing the images before him and she was quite content to leach the warmth he generated. Snuggling into his jacket and him happily, in response his arm tightened about her midsection, adjusting her properly.

"They're good brat," he answered simply, pointing to two in particular. "That one and that one."

An affectionate smile tugged at her lips at his favorite nickname for her. "Okay," she nodded in agreement, reluctantly releasing herself from his embrace even though he kept a finger hooked through her belt loop as she shifted to take the two photographs off the line. Luckily they'd been the first ones she'd printed and so were safe enough to be tucked in the portfolio she had laid open on the bench with the mock up of Darton Highs weekly newspaper.

She'd have to run it through with Ally first to check and double check that it was right but she knew that so far her photographers' had done a good job.

Closing the folder, she'd leave the others to dry properly and come and get them quickly after school so that she had time to watch Jake, Cody and Jaxom at soccer practice. Reena had said something about coming to print some photos off in the time it took to wait.

She turned then to look up at her tall boyfriend, looping her arms about his neck and smiling up at him. as they'd been growing up she'd always cursed the fact that her childhood best friend/annoyance had always seemed taller than her, shooting up to six foot something or another. he practically dwarfed her but at the same time made her feel especially safe, ever since they'd gotten together in junior year they'd always been comfortable and relaxed. So much so that Gram commented that they seemed to just adjust themselves to incorporate the other always subconsciously aware of one another's movement, him so careful and protective of her and her so loving and affectionate to him. She understood he wasn't into PDA's and to much talking, in return he never pushed her, he always had contact with her though when they were in the same vicinity, be it a hand on the small of her back, or a hawk eye on her at all times to make sure she wasn't going to end up hurting herself as she was so prone to do, getting into disagreements with horse rustlers, hanging out with wild horses or other such things seemed to be the root of that behavior.

Right now though instead of returning her smile, the look on his face was serious.

"You coming to soccer today?" he asked and Sam's brow furrowed, the only after school thing she could possibly have is extra training with the track team which he was captain of as well so he knew she wouldn't have anything else to do really. It was weird of him to ask.

"When I'm finished here, I'll come," she gestured absentmindedly about the lab stuck on her puzzlement over his behavior.

He nodded once, "you look good in my jacket," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left, looking smug about something. She caulked her head and then shook it, he was in a weird mood, and she shook it once again a second later, she had to turn the prints into Ally.

**

* * *

**

.

**A little interaction, not quite in there yet, but you'll hopefully see where I'm going with this. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you all rock and I thought of you guys especially when I wrote this.**

**I hope you guys like it, drop a review.**

**Luv&hugz **

**Bellaria**

**P.S. I have an idea to write an AU oneshot that is a little... sci-fi-ish, drop a line to tell me what you think.**


	23. Drabble 42: Danger

**See? I made good on my promise, right?**

**So anyway my lovelies, I hope you like this one.**

.

* * *

.

**Drabble #42 **

**Prompt: Danger**

Outside was cold as she settled herself onto the bleachers next to the soccer boys' bags. Tugging the blue scarf she had on tighter about her neck, she dumped her black canvas messenger bag with its pins, patches and badges beside her and crossed her legs, hunching into Jake's jacket as her eyes roamed over the field to try and find her boyfriend.

She found him alright, standing in front of a long line of boys that were obviously divided with his vice Seto standing slightly behind him and then she noticed that the line was split by team and non-team members.

Tryouts today then.

She was still puzzled over the behavior from him earlier, it was… off. Not many things fazed her about her boyfriend. With his A grade standard in classes, his achievements in track and soccer, she knew most of his patterns, except his mood swings which always seemed to keep her on her toes.

And right now it was as if he was trying to prove something and it was more than odd, it was downright off.

She watched with unseeing eyes as they ran through drills, trying to puzzle out her thoughts. She didn't even notice when the boys called a break, junior and senior teams milling around. Not even noticing the blond that stood in front of her until he cut off her half concentrated sight on her boyfriend and his three closest friends on the team discussing something in a small intimate square.

The redhead blinked and then looked up at the human wall, "hey."

A dimple grin flashed down at her with the greeting he gave and she caulked her head in confusion at him, "hi."

"Remember me?" the blonde grinned, hands shoved in his pockets.

Sam gave him a friendly if slightly distracted smile, "yeah, Gabe right?"

Quite honestly after greeting him in the corridor she hadn't thought any more about him, instead she stuck to the class distractions, the newspaper mock up and Jake's confusing smugness.

"Right," his grin got slightly wider. "Sam, correct?"

Her teeth flashed in her tiny grin, as she tugged her arms tighter about her midsection.

"Yes, that would be right," a voice spoke up and she looked to the speaker and smiled affectionately at her tall boyfriend, he didn't look to happy though, his eyes focused on the blonde, arms crossed, hip caulked.

Uh-oh. Sam chewed her bottom lip worriedly, protective Jake, never a good thing. Especially not for the other guy, she stood, stepping around Gabe to wrap her arms about Jake's waist. The kiss he dropped to her temple was subconsciously done.

"nice maneuvering," he spoke to Gabe now, his word's held a double meaning and Sam wasn't the only one to pick up on it.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and gave her an only-for-her smile, tugging lightly at one of her tiny pigtails, zipping her jacket up to her chin deliberately. Behind him Darrell, Ryan and Seto stood, arms crossed, jaws locked staring at the blonde in amusement and annoyance. Everyone knew that Ely was defensive of Sam and had lay a blatant claim on her ever since they were children, you just did not even try what this cocky blonde was trying. That was dangerous ground and the signs that Jake was throwing in the blonde's way was definitely a warning of more than just shaky ground that the blonde was on, in further and the blond would be pushing his luck a little too far.

"Thanks," Gabe muttered almost sullenly, his eyes trained on the words on Sam's back, ELY, spelt out in bold. That was a deterrent and deliberate warning in the simple actions the cowboy did for the girl, but it wouldn't knock him back for long, he wondered if the cowboy realized that.

Jake nodded eyes dark with promise, his hand absently moving up Sam's back, beneath the jacket, "everyone back out on the field, scrimmage." He knew it wasn't over yet.

* * *

**.**

**Thanking you all my bootiful reviewers**

**Da Boch**

**Bellaria**


	24. Drabble 43: Green

**Oh well if you guys don't like this one, I love it! I had to share it with you.**

**Now hopefully it isn't to mature, OC or whatever. **

**Thanks to my reveiwers.**

**Luv&hugz **

**Bellaria**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #43**

**Prompt: Green**

Sam stared out the dark windscreen, tucked into Jake's side as he drove. He'd made her forfeit her keys to Cody to drive Reena, Jaxom and himself home and convinced her to come back to his house for dinner.

"Mom wants to talk to you, Kit's home for a little and the others are here for the weekend, dinner with everyone," he'd persuaded which really he didn't have to do much of anyway, Sam loved all of his family as her second family and she wanted to see all the boys in one big group. It would be nice.

But still today Jake had been weird, defensive, smug, protective, all over the…

Her thoughts stuttered to a halt and took a new track. Ever since he'd seen the new boy, Gabe.

Surely…

But no, normally he left it to one warning, she'd only ever seen him get defensive of her twice. Once to one of Linc Slocum's slimy little ranch hand's and another time to a too slick guy at Crane Crossing hitting on her when she was at Starbuck's getting a coffee for the two of them.

He couldn't possibly…

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes deep in thought and he caught her only to arch a brow, "what?"

Her lips pursed as she thought how to answer him and then she decided it would be best just to stay it outright.

"Today… was something bothering you?" her eyes were narrowed in thought, her head caulked as she looked up at him in contemplation, looking for a flinch or any hint as to whether she'd gotten it wrong.

He tensed a sure sign that there was something wrong and then he looked fleetingly at her, relaxed and shook his head as he looked back to the road. "No."

"Lie," she narrowed her eyes further.

He ignored her, driving the rest of the way quietly as he finally turned into the drive of Three Ponies and didn't answer as he pulled up. If he thought he was going to ignore her… her lips pursed and before he could move, she'd straddled his lap, knees either side of his hips so he had to look at her and took his face between her hands to look deep into his now darkened mustang brown eyes.

"Does this have something to do with the new boy?" she enunciated carefully, focusing on his expression and body language.

His lips turned down into a frown from the almost lazy tomcat smile he'd had at her motion.

"No," her jaw almost dropped in shock, was he pouting? No way, he looked almost sulky in his brooding expression, hair flopping into his eyes which were dark and closed off to her.

Her eyes narrowed quickly again though and she frowned herself, "don't lie Jacob."

He scowled at her, normally she only said his full name when she was really happy or upset with him or when they… she almost colored, but her solution to coax it out of him came to her in that second making her grin a little as she smoothly traced her fingers over his jaw and cheekbones. Fluttering a lazy pattern down the sides of his neck.

She kissed beneath his jaw coaxingly, "Jacob…" she sighed softly against his skin as she nosed her way along his jaw leaving butterfly kisses all the way to the hinge of it to along behind his ear. His hands took hold of her hips pulling her closer to him, one made its way to find the bare skin of the small of her back. His breath hitching slightly as she delicately nibbled on his ear, blowing on it softly. "Jealousy is a green eyed monster," she murmured softly.

"He shouldn't be looking," he muttered in answer, defiantly, fingertips curled softly stroking the sensitive skin.

"I was right then?" Sam kissed behind his ear again and he shuddered making her grin in feminine satisfaction.

His hand flexed about her thigh muscle, "mine," he grunted in reply.

She grinned pulling back to kiss him quickly on the lips, "I love you Jacob, nothing and no one is going to change that."

He still frowned at her and her too bright eyes, his hand warm against her back, "my eyes are not green," he announced changing the subject.

She laughed lightly, "I know." Her smile was affectionate, her fingertips lightly touching the sides of his face as they looked at each other noses only a centimeter apart. "I much prefer brown."

He grunted, "Good."

Yet again Sam laughed, "We should go inside."

If possible his hands pulled her closer, "I kind of like where we are now," his voice was husky and made a tingle move down her spine.

Sam shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling of glowing tinglyness brought on by his voice, "your parents and brothers are waiting."

This time she was _sure_ he was pouting or as close as his pride would allow him to be to pouting, "Screw them, I haven't had you to myself all day."

She smoothed some of his hair affectionately as she looked into his eyes, "you get me to yourself enough," she murmured.

"Not all the time."

Her laughter was soft and indulgent, Maxine was right, Ely men were so difficult, you had to have a lot of patience with them. A smile tugged at the redhead's lips as she whispered, "you get to have me all to yourself tomorrow, I'll even stay the night."

"Promise?" he whispered in return, the truck intimate in that moment as he drew small patterns against the small of her back in thoughtfulness.

"Promise," she breathed, smiling softly as she leaned that last centimeter to touch her lips to his.

"I'll even kick Quinn out for you," he murmured against her mouth, her lips curled in a smile. They hadn't progressed that far in the relationship but their parents did trust them enough to share a bed which was good. Quinn, when he stayed, got annoying about the whole thing. Sometimes Sam wondered if the Ely's had just gotten the two mixed up in age. Then again, the lot of them could be immature when they wanted.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam touched his lips again in a chaste kiss and reluctantly they pulled apart and got out of the truck.

As they headed up the steps into the house, Jake's lips touched her forehead again, "mine," he murmured.

Sam smiled, "brown-eyed monster," she whispered back.

The smug lazy tomcat smile was knee-weakening in return.


	25. Drabble 44: Stuck

**Ha an update, it's been ages!**

I just haven't been in the mood to write lately because everything just comes out sounding wrong, however this got in my head last night and I just couldn't finish writing it till today so now its posted for your veiwing pleasure.

**NOTE: READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble no #44  
Prompt: Stuck**

Sam looked about herself in interest, eyes checking out the dusty indoor arenas that had not so long ago been occupied by the glittery barrels, bellowing calves and the creak and groan of well worn leather upon a horses back. Now it was occupied by rodeo clowns and rodeo hands pushing the multiple bulls through chutes with a cacophony of loud banging and clattering. Cowboys stood by, leaning on the gates and helping out, the junior riders stood about in a circle a small hacky sack going between them a few of the elder cowboys busily helping managed to get a minute trick with the small bean filled sack for amusement sake on their way through.

Absently she fingered the silver fringes of her two toned lilac and purple shirt, she'd changed her competition jeans to comfy pale blue ones with holes in the knees and hoof oil splatters and pulled her hair out of its folded French braid so that the mid back length mass cascaded in a titan curtain down her back, her black cowgirl boots had her jeans tucked into them and the championship buckle of her silver stamped and worked belt was covered by the fact that she'd untucked her shirt. Her blue eyes were long lashed and innocent looking beneath the brim of her black Stetson, her nose flicked and dusted over with freckles tattooed by the sun that had turned her skin a light tan colour. She was slender and about average in height at five eight or so. Make up was subtle but defining, mostly made up of mascara, eyeliner to dramatise her eyes with a highlight of lip gloss, a smoothing of foundation, blush and purple and silver glitter fanning out over her cheekbones up to her temples.

She felt a nudge to her shoulder and absently she scratched at her filly's head, her stallion on the other side displayed his well honed manners by standing boredly on her other side, leaning his head into her side.

"I know bub," she cooed to her greying filly the steel darkly dappled coat shone with black, charcoals, silvers, whites and greys swirling over the satiny surface. Her stallion, Swallow was only moderately dappled being older he was more silver than black. Tempest was the more demanding of constant reassurance of the two whereas Swallow knew how to keep her constant attention by always touching her when she was near.

"Sam!" a voice yelled out, pulling her from her thoughts and the redhead turned her head to look over to the blonde rushing towards them, blue eyes sparkled brightly at her out of a lightly tan oval face. Her skin was clear and blemish free, masked over by make up that was similar to Sam's own. Her blonde mane was still tied back in a braid with her white Stetson on top but her pink show shirt had been pulled out of her dark blue form fitting jeans and she still wore her shiny black cowgirl boots.

"What are you doing!" Jen smiled, "put those two away, the bull riding's up next and I want you to see him!"

Sam sighed quietly to herself, a half smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Jen had found herself a cowboy and wanted to point him out to Sam who never really stayed behind at competitions and if she had to spent all of her time tending to her horses. Since the competition was very much away from Sam's ranch she was pretty much in for a night of sleeping in her bedroll in Swallow's stall which is what she'd normally do and listen to the after party sounds to lull her to sleep.

Jen though had a completely different plan for her friend and wanted her to meet _him_ as she'd dubbed him so enthusiastically.

"Alright," Sam shook her head a little, starting to lead her horses towards the boxes they had booked for the night, "I'll get these two settled and be there soon."

"Uh uh," Jen shook her head, "I'm coming to help you, and don't give me that look I can at least do their waters for you if you haven't already. And I'm sure I can strap on their rugs to help."

The blonde was well used to her best friend's pedantic care of her horses.

"Alright," Sam nodded.

They had the two settled in quicker than Sam normally would have despite what she said Jen was only allowed to grab water and hay while Sam fed the horses, cleaned their hooves out and slipped on light sheets since they were in an indoor area for once. Swallow showed he wasn't impressed by ignoring is food and hanging his head over the half door and the parallel bar belligerently.

Sam had to be dragged away by Jen when the blonde saw that the red head was looking about for her packed away brushes.

The arena was packed again, people still milled around chatting and drinking, Sam fell into step with Jen as the blonde powered past the adolescent cowboys they greeted the girls enthusiastically, some looking at Sam in curiosity as the blonde took her by the wrist to drag the red head up the metal stairs to the grandstand.

"Missed the opening and the juniors," one of the cowboys called to Jen as she reached the top of the stairs. He stared as the red head came up behind her.

"That's okay," Jen grinned, "Sam!"

The red head snapped her eyes front ways as the blonde jerked her forward, "this is Kit Ely," Sam jerked a nod as the young man, who had just talked, did the same. He was dark haired and bronze skinned, a rope choker glinting against his bronze neck. He wore the typical jeans and fringed chinks with a dark blue checked shirt with dark brown scuffed cowboy boots.

The red head though wasn't paying much attention as she eyed the cowboys clustered around two crushes. A chestnut haired cowboy and a black haired cowboy were organising their gear onto a large bull each, with other cowboys helping them get it right.

Her gaze moved to the bulls tossing their heads and rattling the gates, the great big white bull of the brunette was muscled and edgy but was nothing compared to the large hulking brindled bull of the black haired cowboy. Sam felt intimidated by the animal even being this far away from it. She was a rancher's daughter, used to grumpy bulls and large animals but this one just looked menacing.

She pulled her eyes away only for them to clash with dark brown eyes. Sam blinked yet still the brown eyes stared at her.

It was the dark haired cowboy with the black bull, he stared steadily at her from beneath the brim of his black Stetson. His cheekbones were high, his thin lips full, his bronze skin gave him a dark edge with hollows beneath his cheekbones and straight strong jaw. His raven black hair was tied back in a short tail. He was broad shouldered and strong looking lean frame, he was tall though, taller than most of his companions at what she guessed to be about six three or six two. He wore simple fringed black chinks over his jeans, worn brown boots and a blue show shirt.

Sam felt a yank at her wrist, the gaze broke and she was tugged up the stairs of the stands by her friend hurriedly as she chattered away. "Ryan's just about to ride did you see him?"

Sam shook her head just about getting whiplash, not paying too much attention as Jen yanked her down onto a seat in the midst of the bull riding cowboys who made room for them easily.

"Umm, ow." The red head mumbled at her sore neck and bruised behind. "No," she stated flatly as she pulled off her Stetson, running her fingers through her hair before jamming the hat back onto her head, a little peeved at being dragged around like a rag doll.

"There," Jen pointed as the brunette cowboy was lowered onto the white bull.

"A_nd the man of the moment, the state runner up, he won the junior title in Kentucky when he was sixteen and here he is at eighteen, Ryan Slocum, tight jawed aboard the fierce bull reserve champion Drunken Disorderly, and he's off!"_

Sam just about had her hand crushed as the white bull burst from the crush's constrains in a flurry of movement, bucking and spinning, whirling and twisting until the brunette flew off at the 7.15 mark on the clock, spinning through the air he scrambled out of the way of the bull as the rodeo clowns and horse hands descended towards the furious animal edging him towards the now open chute.

The brunette, Ryan, dusted himself off, slapping a high five with a rodeo clown before jogging across the arena waving to the cheering crowd.

Sam's attention was pulled away from him though as the announcer's voice came over the speakers again.

"A_nd drawing early it's the three time junior champion, moving into adult competition this year with his buddy Ryan, state champion in five states he's having a good run so far this season! Here's the man Jacob Ely of the Ely family riding the meanest bull champion of the year Eveel Keeneval and there they go!"_

This time the savageness of the bull wrenched it round in bucking twisting circles he plunged and rocked and spun. Cameras flashed and the cowboys hat flew off as he swayed and twisted with the animals movement. It seemed to Sam to be an even longer wait than Ryan's ride and then the buzzer sounded and the cowboy was off spinning through the air he rolled along the ground before springing up to stand. Gloved covered fist punching the air as he stood.

Brown eyes found Sam's and he stared at her as the bull was herded back in, and stared steadily at her still as his hat was handed back to him along with his gear.

"A_nd he knows that's a good round!"_ The announcer called out, _"that bull was wild but he stuck to him like glue seems this cowboy's got something to prove!" _

Sam couldn't help but feel that that was true as the cowboy kept staring at her even as Jen's new boyfriend introduced himself all Sam was caught and all she could do was sit there and stare back.

* * *

.

**Ok. First off, I am not a western rider, I am an eventer/showjumper/dressage rider so I'm not all that familiar with it and I am sorry if I botched it terribly. I have however been to a few Aussie rodeos event aking a road trip a few weeks ago to watch a rodeo two hours away from home, I loved it, it's fantastic but I am quite happy to stay an english rider!**

**Secondly, Review Replies.**

**God'srider - thank you, that's great to hear. Seondly on your swearing/marriage and sleeping together thing I am afraid I have to decline, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but I do write reader warnings for a reason and since I feel you should decide whether you read it or not depending upon your own beliefs is up to you. However I will one day elaborate further on certain one shots but as such I don't know when I will. Much love and appreciation for the reveiw.**

**Cem214- Thanks hun, I love getting your reviews, you've stuck with me for so long lol. Oh my gosh, I hope its nothing to bad! Course I'm going to try just waiting for inspiration bleh. It's very reluctant these days. And I will get onto to Ashes A.s.a.p.**

**GottaGoListenToMusic - lol it was one of my favourite lines for him**

**Vanilla Blue Sky - maybe one day but not yet. And thanks! I'm glad you liked them so much.**

**UK87 - Thank you!**

**imacowgirl - glad you liked them!**

**ilovetk - Thank you, I'll try!!**

**.....**

**THIRDLY- now I've waited until I've updated to say this but I have to say it is something that has been running around in my head like a hamster wheel for the last few weeks. **

**As much as I love all my reviewers, you fuel my passion for writing and make me not feel like such an idiot for putting these up publicy, however there comes a part where I will draw the line. **

**I have put warnings above posts of my writing that I think people with certain beliefs or ages will not appreciate but still when someone tells me to change something because it offends their beliefs.... I'm sorry it's just I'm not Christian, I am a virgin still though and I've shared my bed with a few platonic guy friends and one boyfriend before and I do not fear for my immortal soul.**

**And I swear and cuss, of course not quite so much in front of my mum and never in front of small children so to me it is a normal thing if not done to vulgar extents and just to annoy people (which quite frankly pisses me off because there is such thing as a time and a place!). But as they are teenagers in diverse upbringings ect I do not see a problem with it as not every second word is a swearword nor is it done just because I can!**

**I'm sorry for those of you that believe in these values and I'm sure you find yourself justified in telling me that I shouldn't write it but I am afraid that I have to decline and say that this is my writing, and as such my creativeness which is not going to be changed.**

**I'm sorry if my bluntness offends you but as such I feel that to clear it up so that my standing on this is quite plain I needed to write this to you all.**

**Again I apologize if I've offended anyone.**


	26. drabble 45: Taste

**Drabble no #45**

**Prompt: Taste**

Sam loved the summer.

The sun touched her skin like a soothing caress. It's warmth seeped through into her bones making her feel lethargic as she lay on the river bank in the dwindling shade of a tree. Her eyelids were touched pink by the light and her skin was slick with sweat making her well worn, form fitting work jeans stick to her legs. Her white tank top rode up but she could hardly care for the effort it would take to move to fix it. breathing in she could taste the heat on the air, like dirt and tree leaves, clean water mingled together with the linger scent of warm leather.

She could hear chewing not far from where she lay, and her breathing with someone else's. It mixed with the hum of stillness in the air. Grass moved beneath a shod hoof, a horse snorted, expelling dirt and moisture again into the air and the chewing continued. A bit jingled, leather creaked and settled and it was still again, the hum returned, gentle and reassuring.

A finger traced over her exposed hipbone, tickling over her skin as it went through the light sheen of sweat. It was warm and heavy as it traced, the simple line like fire beneath the finger, blunt and slightly rough in texture felt even by the light touch. She didn't flinch away from the contacts slow and thoughtful motion.

Lazily though she swirled her hand through the air in a vague gesture of brushing the finger off. It tickled but not enough to make her shift to move away from the touch. Her hand was caught, its rough, work worn captor, encircling her wrist gently and easily, with space to overlap the fingers. It was warm, breath ghosted over her face, touching her cheekbones, swirling over her lips, cooling the sweat on her forehead.

Her eyes opened.

Blue locked with brown through the tangled black mane that fell over his bare shoulders. His skin to glistened slightly, and with the option he'd taken off his shirt leaving him in jeans. His sharp face was smug, heavy lidded in the heat. After chasing cattle all morning it had been Jake's suggestion to stop by the river before heading back to the ranch where probably the cowboys were resting, Brynna sleeping heavily pregnant with Sam's third sibling, dad reading and Gram cooking while Jaxom and Cody napped.

She hadn't quite been ready to go back to the two summer essays that needed to be written and the one remaining report she had left. This was much better.

A smile tugged at her lips. Bending one knee, she reached up, leaning weight on her elbow to touch her lips to Jake's. A smile greeted them. She didn't mind when sweat met sweat, he tasted like summer.

Sam flopped back down, smiling.

His own jean clad legs moved against hers and in the heat she couldn't care.

Sam loved the summer.

* * *

.

**Believe it or not this story was inspired by jeans...**

**I love jeans :D, I love summer :D it made perfect sense.**

**So yeah I'm still here! **

**Love Bellaria  
**


	27. Drabble 46: Know

.

* * *

.

**Drabble no #46  
PROMPT: know**

Jake didn't trust the new pretty boy, the way he watched the oblivious redhead was to close, to personal, to obvious. The way he'd try to charm himself into her and the girls good graces, easy smiles, constant attention, smooth, pretty words.

Sam was open friendly to him too and smiled at him, laughed with him.

He was glad it wasn't his smile, or his laugh. Smug for every time he walked over to them where she barely paid the blonde any attention, instead turning to bestow Jake with a wide affectionate smile, immediately gravitating towards his embrace.

Even now as their group sat out on the grass for lunch Jake could feel his jaw clenching at the way the blonde, seated among the group, welcomed by the girls, treated with reluctant acceptance by the boys (they noticed Jake's animosity for the blonde's attempts towards Sam) watched Sam. She was walking back over having from the lunch line with a bottle of cherry soda grasped in her fingertips.

She looked lively and gorgeous, enjoying the summer heat that had hit. Her short red hair tied back in a small ponytail, bangs surrounding her tan face with long lashed blue eyes, pert mouth and full mouth. She had on a white tank top and denim micro shorts held with a black belt and flip flops. A single braided leather rope about her slender ankle and that constant silver horse hai bracelet around her wrist.

She had matured from when they were kids. Not just her figure with its only minimal curves, slender hips, little waist, lithely muscled with work and tanned by long hours in the sun, but also her maturity, her wit and understanding and he always knew that she was his Sam.

He liked that everyone knew that too. He just wished that the blonde would know it too. He couldn't help though the lazy rise of smug satisfaction as Sam knelt between his outstretched legs reaching forward, she put a small hand on his shoulder to balance, stretching her body to give him a chaste kiss that tasted of cherry.

Smug and ignoring the fact that they normally didn't perform PDA's, he licked the cherry taste off his lower lip as she turned to lean against his chest. He leaned back on one hand to wrap the other about her middle.

He threw in a small nuzzle behind her ear just to piss the pretty boy off a little more.

He'd just have to know it like everyone else did, Jake would make sure of that.

.

* * *

.

**Thank the summer :D it brings on my inspiration and happiness!!**

**Thanks to all the reviews my lovelies!!**

**Love Bellaria**


End file.
